Pero ahora
by Dinkley
Summary: Se encontraron por casualidad y sus destinos quedaron sellados. 100% UA
1. Chapter 1

_Pero ahora, diré simplemente que te amo_

_Y nada más importa ya_

_El mañana puede esperar o venir, que más da_

_Déjame amarte eternamente en este instante_

_En este instante_

But for now – Jaime Cullum

Y cuando nadie se lo esperaba, el tiempo decidió dar una tregua en Inglaterra. El verano ya había comenzado semanas atrás, pero el frío y la lluvia habían sido una constante; hasta aquel día de mediados de julio. Aquella mañana, las nubes habían dejado paso a un sol radiante desde primera hora; y la brisa procedente del mar dejaba el ambiente con una temperatura muy agradable.

John Bates había llegado a aquel lugar la noche anterior, en el último tren. No pretendía quedarse mucho, quizás dos o tres días, lo necesario para refrescar los recuerdos que tenía del lugar que le vio nacer y crecer. Había sido tan feliz allí. No tenía una agenda planificada de lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía claro donde quería ir nada más salir de la casa donde había vivido su madre.

La playa estaba desierta a esas horas de la mañana. Los hombres estaban trabajando, las mujeres de aquí para allá en sus recados y los niños, que tendrían que esperar a la tarde para ir con sus padres, se entretenían jugando y corriendo por las callejuelas y plazas.

Se acercó lo más posible a la orilla, teniendo cuidado que la marea no mojase sus pies. Cerró los ojos y sus oídos se agudizaron tratando de manera inconsciente de buscar otros sonidos a parte de los que venían del mar y del viento. A lo lejos, las campanas de la Iglesia tañían, tratando de congregar a los pueblerinos a la primera misa; y si giraba la cabeza en dirección hacia el puerto, se escuchaban docenas de gaviotas sobrevolando los barcos que regresaban de alta mar cargados de pescado fresco.

Esos parecían los únicos signos de vida a su alrededor. Sin ellos, podría haber jurado que estaba solo en el mundo. Hasta que sus ojos la vieron por primera vez.

Estaba bastante lejos de donde el se encontraba; en lo alto de aquel acantilado y entre toda aquella neblina mañanera. Sólo pudo distinguir una esbelta figura que terminaba en una falda hasta los pies que ondeaba por el viento que se levantaba en aquel lugar. Aquella imagen algo borrosa fue suficiente para que sus piernas, de manera autónoma, le hicieran dirigirse hacia allí.

Le llevo su tiempo llegar a la parte alta de los acantilados. Aunque había un camino de piedra que facilitaba el acceso, el desnivel era considerable y Bates ya no era el joven ágil de 15 años atrás. Además, su pierna no se había ajustado aún al cambio de tiempo y ni siquiera el bastón podía menguar sus molestias. Resoplando ligeramente y tras enjugarse la frente por el sobreesfuerzo, inspeccionó toda la zona en busca de la joven.

Ella no se había movido del lugar de donde estaba, en el borde, y mirando fijamente a las oscuras profundidades del mar. Guardando una respetable distancia, Bates trató de adivinar qué podría estar haciendo allí, en qué estaba pensando; o en quién. Quizás en algún novio que se encontraba en alta mar y ella lo estaba esperando.

Pero de repente, una profunda y asfixiante sensación de desasosiego comenzó a invadirle. De alguna manera supo que aquella mujer no estaba allí por nadie; estaba allí porque algo no andaba bien. Ella no estaba bien. Imágenes de Sudáfrica comenzaron a tomar forma en su mente; recuerdos de un joven soldado que decidió poner fin a su vida. Bates fue testigo, como muchos otros y nadie pudo hacer nada por el. No podía permitir que la historia se repitiese. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

Podía correr hacia ella y apartarla de aquel peligroso lugar, pero el bastón le ayudaba con su maltrecha pierna derecha le recordó que aquello no era posible. Tendría que ayudarla desde allí y tendría que ser ahora, sea cual fuese su plan.

- Por favor, no lo haga –

Bates era un hombre serio, de apariencia adusta, casi intimidatorio. Y aquellas palabras fueron un fiel reflejo de aquella personalidad tan marcada. Sonaron por todo el lugar de manera alta y clara, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral sólo roto por el viento y el ruido de las olas chocando contra las rocas.

El efecto fue el deseado y la joven se dio la vuelta. En su rostro se pudo percibir una mezcla de susto pero también de curiosidad. Sus miradas se encontraron en la distancia y la seguridad de John flaqueó por un instante. Agarrando con fuerza el bastón para aunar fuerzas, continuó.

- Quiero decir, aún no –

Ella no se movió de su posición. La niebla había comenzado a disiparse y Bates pudo, por fin, distinguirla con claridad. No tendría más de 25 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules; más azules que el mar que ahora tenía detrás. Sin embargo, detrás de la tristeza de su mirada y la palidez de su rostro, había una joven hermosa, muy hermosa. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento de su vida, aquella joven había tenido uno o varios pretendientes.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le había podido suceder para tener que encontrarse en aquella situación?

- ¿Desde cuando hace que está ahí? – no sonaba ni asustada ni enfadada, sino con un profundo pesar, como si no le importase realmente la respuesta. A pesar de aquel tono apagado, Bates pudo percibir la dulce melodía que emanaba de su voz.

- Oh, pasaba por aquí – dijo esbozando una breve sonrisa la cual borró al instante. Bajó la mirada temiendo haberla molestado con su falta de tacto.

Pero ella seguía sin dar muestras de sentirse ofendida. Tras la sorpresa inicial, la expresión de la joven seguía igual. Sin embargo, sus ojos cobraron vida de repente y no dejaban de moverse, escudriñando al hombre que tenían enfrente.

Bates mantuvo su posición sin invadir su espacio personal, tratando de ganarse su confianza. Sacó su mano izquierda del bolsillo como gesto de que a pesar de su tamaño y de su ropa algo gastada, era un tipo totalmente inofensivo. Se acordó entonces de que minutos antes, en la casa de su madre, se había pasado un buen rato frente al espejo decidiendo si tenía sentido afeitarse. Gracias a Dios que lo hizo. Por lo menos no parecía un vagabundo.

Tras dos o quizás tres minutos en silencio, el hombre comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo. El impulso inicial de tratar de "salvar" a la joven muchacha había desaparecido y ahora, la sombra de la realidad comenzaba a asomarse frente a él. Todo parecía nuevo para él, no el hecho de estar hablando con una mujer que estaba a punto de arrojarse al mar, sino por el hecho de estar hablando con una mujer. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Ya ni lo recordaba.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi ni escucho a la mujer cuando ésta habló de nuevo.

- Nada de lo que me diga va a hacer cambiar de opinión –

- Lo se – respondió él – Y créame que es la última de mis intenciones ahora mismo. Se que, una vez que alguien toma una decisión como la que usted acaba de tomar, nada se puede hacer para que cambie de opinión. –

No se estaba tirando un farol. Bates sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. No era la primera vez que aquel joven soldado trataba de quitarse la vida. La vez anterior, estuvieron vigilándole cuanto, ¿dos o tres días? No pasó ni una semana antes de que lo volviera a intentar y aquella vez si tuvo éxito.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia el mar, aunque no a la parte que estaba justo debajo del acantilado, sino a lo lejos, donde el mar tocaba con el cielo. ¿Estaba sopesando opciones? Ojalá.

- Entonces va a tener que explicarme por qué me pide que no lo haga –

- Bueno, digamos que simplemente me gustaría que pospusiera sus planes al menos, por un día. Quiero decir – Se aclaro la garganta tratando de elaborar un discurso coherente – Mire a su alrededor. Hoy va a hacer un día espléndido, de esos que no suele haber mucho por aquí. Creo que debería aprovecharlo –

Ella se le quedó mirando un instante y después sonrió – Usted debe haber hecho algo muy malo para que su penitencia sea "salvar a la chica que quiere arrojarse al mar" –

Bates se quedó mudo ante aquella pequeña muestra de humor negro

- Usted no lo entiende; no puede ayudarme –

Su expresión había vuelto a cambiar, pero aquella sonrisa se había quedado clavada en Bates. Le hizo descubrir una parte de ella oculta detrás de todo ese dolor. No era tan frágil como aparentaba; al contrario, poseía una gran fuerza interior. Aquello era preocupante porque significaba que algo muy grave tenía que haberle pasado.

Pero había algo más. Su empatía por el infierno por el que debía estar pasando en aquel momento había comenzado sin querer, a transformarse en algo más; en una conexión más profunda que despertó en él sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado. Sentimientos de cariño, ternura y deseos de proteger y cuidar de alguien.

En absoluto se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, menos aún a su ex mujer. Ella representaba lo hermoso, lo calido, lo bueno de un mundo que jamás había conocido; que jamás se había preocupado de conocer.

Le resultaba incomprensible que ningún otro hombre en el mundo se hubiera preocupado por ella salvo el. Era casi ridículo que en aquella historia, el, John Bates, fuera el caballero de brillante armadura que salvase a aquella princesa de cuento.

Trató de buscar un punto en el horizonte en el que fijarse que no fuera ella.

- Mire, no pretendo ponerme en su situación, ni tampoco voy a decirle lo maravillosa que es la vida y que lo que va a hacer es una tontería. Respeto sus motivos para estar donde está. Yo sólo…. –

Entonces la miró y vio que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente. Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y parte de la entereza que tenía se desvaneció por arte de magia. ¿Acaso John Bates se estaba enamorando de aquella desconocida?

- Yo sólo quiero que usted pueda un día feliz, sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado. Hasta las peores personas en el mundo tienen derecho a un último deseo. Déjeme darle eso, por favor -

Se hizo el silencio y Bates contuvo la respiración deseando que sus palabras tuvieran un efecto en ella.

- ¿Y que haría por mí? – preguntó de repente

- Bueno, podría empezar con… invitarla a comer –

- A comer – repitió la joven entre sorprendida y confusa.

- Exacto – Un improvisado plan comenzaba a formarse en su mente – Conozco un sitio por aquí que podría gustarle. Luego ya veremos que hacemos –

Podía sonar seguro de si mismo, pero desde hacía ya unos minutos, la idea de que ella decidiese seguir con su plan y que él fuese testigo de su inminente desaparición de este mundo, hacía que el estómago se le revolviese.

- Con una condición – dijo ella, dando un paso alejándose del precipicio. Bates suspiró de alivio, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Quedaba muy poco para lograr su objetivo y no podía asustarla ahora.

- La escucho –

- Quiero que le quede algo muy claro. Pase lo que pase hoy, voy a hacer lo que he venido a hacer, así que no trate de hacerme cambiar de opinión. Si lo hace, esto se acaba, ¿de acuerdo? –

Bates agachó la cabeza en señal de total aceptación de sus condiciones. – Tiene mi palabra de que al final del día volveremos aquí y usted podrá hacer lo que quiera –

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de triunfo se le dibujase en el rostro al ver como entre dientes murmuraba – Está bien. –

La esperó pacientemente sin moverse de su sitio y cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, ella le miró a los ojos con una determinación que hizo que Bates dejara de respirar por un instante dejara de respirar.

Tras ofrecerla su brazo, el cual ella acepto con algunas reservas, ambos se dirigieron al restaurante.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Irish Garden_, era un pequeño restaurante familiar algo apartado del centro del pueblo, que solía llenarse especialmente los domingos después de misa. Aquel día, aunque invitaba a comer en las mesitas de fuera, parecía como si la gente no se confiase del buen tiempo y la mayoría había decidido permanecer dentro.

Cuando llegaron, John la condujo hacia una pequeña mesita al fondo del jardín. Como si se tratase de una cita, el se apresuro a sacarle la silla para que se sentase. A pesar de llevar solo muchos años, aún no se le habían olvidado las buenas maneras para con una dama.

Muy pocas palabras habían salido de la boca de la joven desde que abandonaron el acantilado. John supuso que estaba tanto o más sorprendida que el por el curso que había tomado su encuentro. Por eso, decidió no presionarla y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al restaurante.

Allí tampoco dijo una sola palabra. Tomó el menú entre sus manos y se dispuso a ojearlo. La cercanía y el silencio entre ambos hizo que John tuviera la oportunidad de observarla detenidamente. Todos sus pequeños movimientos estaban rodeados de una absoluta delicadeza: sus dedos sujetando ligeramente por el menú, sus ojos azules deslizándose por las líneas, deteniéndose brevemente en lo que parecía que le interesaba.

Por alguna razón, se veía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella, ni siquiera para ojear su propio menú, hasta que al final ella se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada. Algo avergonzado, oculto la mirada tras la hoja que tenía entre las manos mientras trataba de buscar algún tipo de conversación.

- Hay algo que se nos ha pasado por alto – comentó pasados unos minutos.

Ella levantó la mirada sin entender a que se refería – ¿El qué?

El hizo un gesto con su mano, señalándose a si mismo y a ella mientras trataba de explicarse – Nuestros nombre. Estamos aquí sentados, apunto de disfrutar de una excelente comida y ni siquiera sabemos como nos llamamos.

Era cierto. Por la manera tan poco casual en la que se habían conocido, se les había pasado algo tan simple como presentarse el uno a la otra. En el rostro de la muchacha se podía vislumbrar su sorpresa y su consecuente incapacidad de reaccionar, por ello John decidió tomar la iniciativa.

- Me llamo John. John Bates – dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano.

Con alguna reticencia, ella se la estrechó – Yo soy Anna Smith –

- Un placer, Anna Smith –

No sabía si ese era su nombre verdadero. Anna era un nombre muy común, al igual que el apellido Smith. Pero no le importaba. De alguna manera, su encuentro había sido cualquier cosa menos común, así que si su deseo era llamarse Anna Smith, lo respetaría. Le parecía un nombre hermoso, al igual que ella,

- ¿Ves algo que te guste? –

La incomprensión volvió a aparece en su rostro – ¿Voy a elegir yo? –

El se rió como si hubiera dicho una obviedad – Si claro. ¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo? –

-Bueno… yo pensé que como pagabas tu…. –

- ¿Que yo iba a elegir por ti? – Respondió acabando él mismo la frase – La comida corre de mi cuenta, pero tu puedes escoger lo que más te guste. Es más; también vas a escoger lo mío –

Anna le miró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si el tenía pensado sorprenderla en sea cual fuere su plan para aquel día, sin duda lo estaba consiguiendo.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿Te fías de mi criterio? -

El sonrió y se inclino hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Convirtiendo su voz en un susurro, dijo.

- Tú me has demostrado que te fías de mí, viniendo aquí conmigo. Creo que es justo que yo haga lo mismo. Además – añadió, volviendo a retomar un tono normal en su voz y haciendo señas a la mujer del restaurante para que se acercara – no vas a tener problemas conmigo. Me gusta absolutamente todo de este restaurante -

La comida transcurrió sin problemas. Tras volver a preguntarle, ella eligió una ensalada para compartir, estofado de carne para él y sopa de pescado para ella. Aunque le había asegurado que era una magnífica elección, ella no se quedó tranquila hasta que él empezó a comer.

La comida enfrió considerablemente el ambiente de cierta incomodidad que les acompañaba desde que se encontraron en el acantilado. Incluso pudieron mantener una ligera conversación entre bocado y bocado. Hablaron sobre el tiempo, el pueblo… Aunque eran temas nada trascendentales y generalmente ella contestaba con poco más que monosílabos, John sabía que estaba empezando a dar un paso significativo con la joven.

Pudo comprobar el alcance de ese paso, cuando al acabar la comida, y sin previo aviso, fue ella quien habló

- Debí haber elegido para ti la sopa de pescado – dijo de repente. El le miró algo sorprendido. – Está deliciosa. Hacía tiempo que no comía nada tan bueno –

Le sorprendió gratamente primero, porque había tomado la iniciativa en una conversación y segundo, porque por primera vez daba la sensación de que se encontraba mínimamente a gusto.

El sonrió abiertamente – Ya, ya lo se. Pero no te preocupes. A mi me basta con saber que te ha gustado a ti –

Y de repente, en su rostro se dibujó una breve sonrisa y sus mejillas se ruborizaron tímidamente.

* * *

><p>No tenían destino fijo después de la comida, sólo caminaron en silencio y esta vez, ella se agarró del brazo por voluntad propia. Anduvieron durante un cuarto de hora hasta que llegaron a una arboleda.<p>

- ¿Te importaría si nos sentáramos por aquí un rato? Necesita descansar – dijo señalándose su pierna derecha.

Ella se había fijado que llevaba un bastón para caminar, pero de alguna manera no le había dado la importancia hasta que el lo mencionó en voz alta.

Se sentaron en un banco a la sombra de un gran árbol. Nada más sentarse, Bates dio un suspiro de alivio y empezó a masajearse su rodilla derecha. Ella se sentó junto a el sin decir una palabra, sólo observándole fijamente. De nuevo, y tras esperar unos minutos, ella se atrevió a romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué… que te…? No, olvídalo. Perdona – Sacudió la cabeza y se puso a observar algún punto indeterminado a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? – preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

Cuando ella volvió a girar la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, el vio que ella estaba incómoda.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? –

Durante los siguientes minutos Bates se dispuso a relatarle todo lo que había vivido en la Guerra de Sudáfrica. Aunque le evitó los detalles más escabrosos de aquellos días, no estaba seguro de que estuviera haciendo bien en contarle aquella historia. Sin embargo, ella no se inmuto un ápice y durante todo el tiempo estuvo escuchándole atentamente.

- Debió ser una experiencia terrible – dijo cuando él terminó.

Aquella afirmación en voz alta fue el eco de lo que aún sentía al recordar aquellos horribles días. Forzando una pequeña sonrisa, asintió levemente.

- Disculpa si te he incomodado. Se que es difícil para vosotros hablar de eso –

Bates trató de restarle importancia al asunto – Si, es… complicado recordar todas esas cosas. Allí vives cosas para las que nunca llegas a estar preparado -

- ¿Te refieres a la muerte? -

- Me refiero a que vas a la guerra a defender a tu país y muchas veces ni siquiera eres capaz de salvar a tus propios compañeros, aunque quisieras. Esa es la parte más difícil -

De repente, ella se levantó del banco y se alejó unos metros, dándole la espalda.

- Anna, ¿pasa algo? –

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, en su rostro se había dibujado una expresión de enfado.

- ¿Por eso estas haciendo esto? ¿Por qué piensas que puedes salvarme? –

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Anna ya hemos hablado de eso y creí que había quedado claro -

- No estoy tan segura de que haya quedado claro. Me acabas de decir que cuando estabas en la guerra, quisiste haber salvado a tus compañeros –

Bates emitió un suspiró de exasperación – Anna, te equivocas. Tu situación no tiene nada que ver con la de ellos. Es totalmente diferente –

Bates se dio cuenta por su mirada que su enfado iba en aumento cuando vio que sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Y por qué habría de ser diferente? Dime John, porque creo que estás… -

- ¡Porque tú no eres como ellos; no eres como nadie a quien yo haya conocido antes! – respondió él, cortándola.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un instante, sin saber reaccionar, al darse cuenta de que sin querer, había abierto su corazón a esa muchacha. Otro muro que les separaba había sido derribado. John se revolvió ligeramente en su espacio del banco tratando de buscar una explicación.

- Mira, cuando estábamos en aquel lugar y te convencí para que vinieras conmigo, una gran parte de mi quería ayudarte, lo reconozco –

Anna volvió a mirarle y él enmudeció. Esperaba que ella le volviese a recordar que no quería hablar de ese asunto, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hizo y su silencio le invitó a seguir hablando.

- Pero, por otra parte, fue un acto egoísta. Cuando te vi allí, descubrí a una persona que sabía lo que era el sufrimiento, hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero que no lo usaba para destruir lo que tiene alrededor. La prueba está en que me has dejado entrar en tu vida. Entonces supe que delante de mí había una buena persona. De alguna manera quería que algo de ti se me pegara. –

¿Por qué seguía doliendo después de tanto tiempo? Pensaba que aquellas heridas habían cicatrizado para siempre, pero bastó una simple conversación con una casi desconocida para reabrirlas de nuevo.

- Yo no he sido un buen hombre, Anna. He hecho cosas horribles a la gente que me quería de verdad, como a mi madre. Ella siempre estuvo ahí y ¿Qué hice yo? Darle la espalda y elegir en su lugar a alguien que no merecía la pena, que estaba tan corrompido como yo. –

En cuestión de minutos había vaciado su alma casi por completo y se sentía terriblemente agotado mental y físicamente. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos tampoco y lo único que quería hacer era marcharse de ahí y encerrarse en una habitación de la casa de su madre.

– En este momento debo parecer un viejo patético – se atrevió a decir por fin.

No se dio cuenta de que ella había vuelto a sentarse junto a él hasta que ella le tomó de la mano con suavidad.

- No lo eres, John. Te lo aseguro –

John levantó la vista para mirarla y vio que estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Me perdonas por lo de antes? No debí haberte hablado como lo hice –

Ahora era su turno de sonreírla – No tengo nada que perdonarte, Anna, de verdad –

Ella suspiró de alivio. Era maravilloso que volviera a estar relajada, y por eso John aprovechó para cambiar de tema – Creo que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -

- Bueno – respondió ella levantándose y sin soltarle la mano – El restaurante y este lugar han sido dos magníficas elecciones. Creo que, para seguir con esta buena suerte, deberías seguir eligiendo tú. ¿Qué propones?

John sonrió y le ofreció su brazo para seguir paseando – Entonces ya se dónde vamos a ir. Hay una feria en el pueblo -

* * *

><p>- Ven John. ¡Es muy divertido! – le llamó sin darse la vuelta.<p>

Era el primer puesto en el que probaban suerte y parecía que a Anna no se le daba nada mal. John decidió quedarse un par de metros detrás de ella para observarla. Estaba tan contenta lanzando las bolas al fondo de la caseta que daba la sensación de que brillaba con luz propia entre el resto de personas.

Cuando su último lanzamiento echó abajo la pila de botellas, ella comenzó a saltar de felicidad. John no pudo evitar reír cuando ella se acercó a el.

- No se te da nada mal por lo que veo. ¿Cuál es el premio? –

Muy orgullosa, saco de una cajita una tira cinta azul de tela.

- Muy bonito – comentó.

- Tienes que intentarlo John. Es muy divertido – ella insistió tirando de su manga para tratar de convencerle.

El hombre negó con la cabeza – Siempre se me han dado fatal estas cosas. Ni siquiera de niño gané nada. Además, ya me divierto bastante viéndote a ti -

De repente, la gente se empezó a congregar en el centro de la feria. Unos cuantos músicos se habían reunido y empezaron a tocar. Anna quiso ver más de cerca lo que pasaba y una vez más Bates la siguió con la mirada desde un punto menos concurrido de gente, hasta que la perdió de vista.

Entonces, la felicidad que ella le había contagiado desde que llegaron a la feria, se desvaneció y en su lugar, le embargó un sentimiento de angustia. El hecho de no verla le devolvió a la realidad más terrible. Se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a oscurecer y en poco tiempo sus caminos se separarían para siempre. Muy probablemente a la mañana siguiente a esta misma hora, ella se habría ido.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no perder la compostura y trató por todos los medios de distraerse con otra cosa.

- John – no se dio cuenta de que había regresado.

- ¿Si? – dijo tratando de disimular su malestar. Ella estaba a un par de metros de distancia con su mano extendida hacia él. John la miró sin comprender.

- Se supone que en estos casos, un caballero es quien debe sacar a la dama a bailar –

¿Ella quería bailar? ¿Con el? Definitivamente, era una caja de sorpresas.

- Bueno, yo… lo haría pero, la pierna. Créeme que es una de las cosas que más echo de menos – bromeo usando su tono más serio.

Ella se echó a reír y trató de seguir e juego – Bueno, no tenemos que bailar propiamente. Podemos quedarnos en el sitio, Sr. Bates –

Ahora John estaba completamente perdido, por eso no opuso resistencia alguna cuando ella se le acercó.

- A ver – le cogió el bastón y lo dejó en el suelo, justo a sus pies. Después tomó su mano izquierda y la puso en su cintura, haciendo ella exactamente lo mismo. Tras sujetar con delicadeza su mano derecha, amoldó su cuerpo al del hombre.

Era una imagen extraña, ambos en la posición de baile, pero sin moverse. John no sabía que hacer.

- Sabes, suele ser el caballero el que dirige el baile – ella susurró arqueando las cejas.

- Pero yo no… ¿Cómo? –

Ella sonrió y apoyó su barbilla en su pecho – Sólo balancéate –

Desde fuera, no llamaban la atención, aunque estuvieran bailando prácticamente sin moverse. A los ojos de aquellos que se detenían a mirarlos por un instante podía parecer que simplemente estaban abrazados y disfrutando de la música. Aquellos que podían dedicar mas tiempo a observarlos, simplemente pensarían que eran una pareja enamorada.

Quizás eso era lo que John quería pensar mientras la tenía en sus brazos; que estaban enamorados, que ella era su dulce y maravillosa esposa. Aquella era una ilusión tan maravillosa que decidió sumergirse en ella. La estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza.

Tras unos minutos inundándose del calor que desprendía su cuerpo, de la suavidad de sus manos y del olor de su pelo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella mirándole fijamente.

- Me alegra que por fin estés disfrutando –

El sonrió y de manera instintivamente, la besó en la frente – Quiero darte las gracias –

- ¿A mi? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Por este día, por tu compañía, por las sonrisas –

Aquellas palabras hicieron que sus mejillas se tornaran de un suave rojizo y el se río al darse cuenta.

- También te doy las gracias por eso. Estás hermosa cuando te sonrojas –

Ella no respondió y simplemente le soltó la mano para poder abrazarle, hundiendo su cara en su pecho. Él deslizó sus brazos por su cintura para tomarla en sus brazos. Llegado a este punto, ya no tuvo dudas. Por primera vez, John Bates se había enamorado. Y aquel simple descubrimiento fue el más extraordinario y cruel de toda su vida.

Sintió la insoportable necesidad de hacérselo saber, pero un "Te quiero" sonaba tan vacío en su particular historia. Simplemente agachó la cabeza y le susurró al oído.

- Hay otra cosa por la que te quiero dar las gracias y es por ser tan maravillosa. Ten por seguro de que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo u otro lugar, yo habría dado mi vida entera para que me dieras la oportunidad de hacerte feliz –

Se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando mientras estaban abrazados cuando levanto el rostro para mirarle. Pero no había ningún signo de pena en su mirada.

Ella se incorporó hacia delante y sus labios se amoldaron a los suyos con suavidad. No sintió que el mundo desapareciera o que el tiempo se congelase en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, John Bates comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo y su mente se llenaban de una densa paz.

El podría haberle regalado un día más en la tierra, pero ella le estaba dando la posibilidad de redimirse con su pasado. Ella le estaba regalando una nueva vida.

Y finalmente, la última de las barreras que les separaba, cayó.


End file.
